leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Treasures (TCG)
Pokémon TCG: ''Black & White—Legendary Treasures'' is the name given to the eleventh and final main expansion of cards from the English Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It was released as a subset in Japanese. Description Legends lost are recovered, buried treasures are found, and in the Pokémon TCG: Black and White — Legendary Treasures expansion, Pokémon as you’ve never seen them will dazzle you! Discover new Pokémon-EX, as well as the return of mighty champions. Find new Trainer cards to revolutionize your battle strategy! Command your forces and drive onward to victory! Locate the scattered jewels of the Radiant Collection! And, above all, hunt for the golden glimmers that signify an amazing find… Information Legendary Treasures is the eleventh and final Black & White Series expansion, and was released on November 6th, 2013. Legendary Treasures feature over 130 cards, based on and contain cards released in the Japanese equivalent EX Battle Boost, released July 13, 2013, in addition to the cards released in the Japanese , released February 1, 2013, and the , released the same day as EX Battle Boost. The English release features a subset, named the Radiant Collection, that contains the 25 cards from the Japanese Shiny Collection, now printed in English. Radiant Collection cards, similar to its Shiny Collection equivalent, have a special coating and foil patterns; they have their own numbering (all numbers prefixed by RC) and rarity scheme. The Legendary Treasures expansion, for the first time since , and only the second time in Pokémon Trading Card Game history, is a set that does not have any associated s. Instead, there are Theme Decks based on the Pokémon X and Y starter Pokémon, released the same day as the expansion and starting off the XY Series of the card game. These Theme Decks were released November 8th, the same day as the s in Japan. This expansion, and the Japanese equivalents; EX Battle Boost and Shiny Collection, feature reprints with alternate artwork from throughout the entirety of the Black & White Series. The two Japanese releases are the first to be described as Concept Packs instead of being considered main expansions. The main difference between a Concept Pack and a main expansion is that Concept Pack cards don't necessarily feature Rarities, though they both still featured and s. In total, Legendary Treasures features 13 and 7 s. Ten of these Pokémon-EX are reprints from previous expansions, while the other three, , , and , are brand new. Chandelure-EX and Excadrill-EX, although normally Evolved Pokémon, are featured as . The promotional artwork for this expansion switches from being illustrated by Shin Nagasawa back to being illustrated by 5ban Graphics. The English expansion totals at 140 cards, including a subset of 25 from Radiant Collection. The for this expansion is . |Fire||| stamp promo}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Fire|||Non Holo excluisve}} |Water|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Battle Arena Decks: Black Kyurem vs White Kyurem exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||1st Place Crosshatch Holo Yveltal/Chesnaught Season promo}} |Dragon|||2nd Place Crosshatch Holo Yveltal/Chesnaught Season promo}} |Dragon|||3rd Place Crosshatch Holo Yveltal/Chesnaught Season promo}} |Dragon|||4th Place Crosshatch Holo Yveltal/Chesnaught Season promo}} |Supporter|||Mirror Holo Froakie Season (January 2014)}} Set lists } |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Ultra|}} |Fire||Rare Ultra|}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Metal||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Fire||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Legendäre Schätze (TCG) es:Negro y Blanco (TCG): Tesoros Legendarios fr:Black & White Legendary Treasures it:Legendary Treasures (GCC) ja:Legendary Treasures zh:传说的珍宝（集换式卡片）